Life With You
by kirara the cute hell cat
Summary: 100 Theme Dabbles having to do with the cute relationship between Zack & Aerith. KH crossover, Mostly AU.


This is gonna be a challange, up I'm up for it. ZackxAerith have always been my favorite FFVII pairing. I'm gonna write as many dabbles on this pairing that I can. I might make a CloudxAerith themed one too. Well, I hope you like this. :] Btw, many of these are gonna be AU and crossovered with Kingdom Hearts.

Life With You

Future Pt.1

Aerith was silently walking through the slums of Midgar, wearing a forest green dress that went down to her knees. With her usual brown boots of course. The deep green dress she wore seemed to contrast her usually bright green eyes, making them even more brighter.

So far she had been with Zack for 6 years now. She couldn't be anymore happier with him than she was now. He gave her everything she could want, and more. No, the money wasn't it. They never really had enough of that. Only as much as they needed to get by. It was more the genuine love and affection they shared with one another. Even though Zack was gone alot, she knew he'd always come back to her in the end. One way or another.

Silently still pondering about her life, she made her way to the Church near the heart of the slums.

"Aerith!", she heard a familar voice of a girl shout. Aerith look up from the ground, only to see Tifa running towards her. "Huh? Tifa, what's wrong?" She could plainly see the saddness in Tifa's eyes as the brunette skidded to a stop infront of the Flower girl.

Tifa shook her head. "It's the church, Aer." She pointed over to where it was. "It was de-", Tifa stopped herself in time to see the look of horror on her friend's face. "No. NO." She started running over the the church as face as her limbs would take her. Right as Aerith stopped at the stairs, she needent go no farther to see the damage. She slowly dropped to her knees, dirtying her clean dress on the ends.

"Unbelieveable. Why?", Aerith's eyes began to tear up. "I... I thought you would hold on longer than this.", She slowly wiped the stray tear that made there way down her nomally rosy cheeks.

Tifa came over and hugged her. "That storm we had last night really did a number on this place.", the girl clad in black looked over at the crying flower girl. She frowned. "Don't cry Aer. It'll be ok.", Aerith looked up at Tifa with a pained expression.

"Teef, this is where I first met Zack.", Aerith looked back down. "And Cloud too...", then she smiled abit. "This is also where Zack and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, and where he proposed to me...", Tifa let out a stray giggle.

"Oh, I remember that day!", the busty girl abruptly stood up. "You should have how estatic Zack was about you accepting. He came over to the bar when me and Cloud were working, with the biggest grin I'd ever seen on a guy, going on and on about you...", she paused. She had heard the familar laughs and giggles of two small children. She looked over her shoulder along with Aerith.

The flower girl smiled warmly at the two children. "Now now boys, don't run.", the children slowed down their pace. "But mom? I'm not gonna hurt myself like Sora does.", said the older male child, Terra.

Sora stuck his tounge out a him. "Do not!", Terra scoffed. "Sure you do. Klutz should be your middle name.", the young light brunette grinned. "Meanie..." Sora frowned and looked down at the ground.

Chuckles could be heard behind the two children. Sora had his eyebrows knit together. "Not. Funny.", none other than Zack had stopped beside Sora. "Hehe, sorry kiddo.", then he lightly nugged Sora on the arm.

Terra started fuming at the site. "Annoying little-", then was shot a mencing warning look by his mother. "Terra, no more. Understand.", he kicked a rock to the side while Aerith crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah.", She raised the thin eye brow. "Promise me.", Terra looked at his mother in dismay. Then sighed in defeat. "Kay."

I'll explain the relationships between them later. Here's the basics. ZackAerith=Couple, TifaCloud=Couple, Terra=ZackAerith child (btw, he's in the new upcoming game KH:Birth by Sleep. He looks alot like Zack, so I made him their kid.

I'm still at a loss on who's Sora's parents should be. Who do you think he'd go better with?)

Oh, and Roxas=CloudTifa. I'm also gonna have Denzel as Cloud and Tifa's adopted child.

Weird beining, huh? Well, tell me what you think so far. :] Thanx.


End file.
